The Mystery of Love and Hate
by RedAngel08
Summary: This is the story of James and his gang in their seventh year at hogwarts, but to their horor James is Head boy, and with this privilage comes the dedication, responsibility, and headaches of the job as well as the Head girl who happens to be Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, that privalege is for J.K. Rowling. I only own the other characters and the plot. Hope you like it.

"Did you get the spell" asked a dark haired boy

"Yea, it was a peace of cake" answered another boy with shoulder length dark hair.

"Um are you guys sure it will work? What if it goes wrong? What if it hits someone else other than Snape?" said a chubby little boy.

"I agree something could go wrong" stated a sandy haired boy.

"If you guys are going to chicken out, then don't come, we will do the prank by ourselves" exclaimed the first guy

"I'm with you Prongs" added the second guy.

After looking at each other for a long time the other two boys reluctantly agreed

All four boys had a mischievous smile on there faces as they sprinted through the hallways of the train, heading from the prefects compartment. All those who passed them and saw there mischievous glints new they had done something ghastly and dashed back into their own compartments.

As the boys piled into their compartment, they could not hold in their laughter anymore. As soon as they closed the door they heard a sound of an explosion, the boys were laughing so hard that they were clutching their sides, when suddenly they heard a bone chilling screech. That screech could break glass, freze fire and even put fear into the Dark lord himself.

"POTTER…….. YOUR….. DEAD."

The compartment went quite, they all knew that soon they would be mourning the loss of a good friend.

The three boys turned to Prongs and said "Merlin help you"

"But he cant help him either, even if he was alive." "shut up padfoot" stated Moony the sandy haired boy"

"Well either way nice knowing you, May the power be with you" they all shouted as they ran out of the compartment before they could get scolded by the owner of the scary voice.

Before Prongs could escape with his friends, the door burst open, and standing on the other side was non other than…


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

_Before Prongs could escape with his friends, the door burst open, and standing on the other side was non other than…_

Lily Evans.

From the place were James was standing she looked gorgeous. Her dark long red hair hung in a lose ponytail on top of her head, as some strands came down on her face, she wore a white halter top that showed her smooth fair skinned shoulders, and held her form perfectly, and her jeans mini skirt hung from her hips giving her an exposed midriff.

She looked like a goddess, until you glance at her bright emerald green eyes, then you see she is no angel, she is the devil.

Lily through her steaming eyes, looks at the form of the famous James Potter. He was wearing faded jeans and a blue shirt that showed his muscles (form all the Quidditch he plays). He didn't look half bad, his hair was still messy as usual but that made him even cutter, and he had gotten contacts, you get to see his gorgeous eyes now (O dear Merlin did I just think Potter is gorgeous). This made Lily even more mad.

"Potter what the hell did you do to the prefects compartment, I walk in as Snape was walking out, and out of no were we get ZAPED" "DO YOU WANT TO GET ZAPED POTTER" bellowed Lily, "AN ON TOP OF THAT I KEEP SCREAMING AT RANDONM THINGS, THE ONLY THING I SHOULD BE YELLING AT IS YOU" by this time lily's face had gone red with anger and steam was coming from her ears. "AND…. SNAPE IS NICE, SNAPE DOES NOT BECOME NICE ……. EVER….YOU BETTER FIX THIS SPELL OR I will cause you so much pain that you could not have kids" spoke Lily with a menacing voice.

James shakily whispered "it wears of in five hours" Lily who heard this started to change colors from her anger and James who was to be strong and fearless shrank in a corner. Lily was to going to attack when she was pulled away from her two best friend, who had come to see what had happened, when they heard Lily scream bloody murder.

Her two best friends were Addison and Elizabeth better know as Adie and Lizy. They were both beautiful. Adie had lone dark curly hair that came just below her shoulders, her dark eyes and dark features gave her a mysterious impression about her. She had a body to kill for. But unlike Adie, Lizy had light brown hair that came up to her shoulders, she had sky blue eyes and a great figure. And together the three girls were one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school.

After the two girls put Lily under a full body bind so she won't attack James they asked, "what the hell happened, why is she screaming murder, and why in Merlin's name is Snape handing out flowers to everyone" coincidently Snape knocked on the door he was wearing a hippe outfit and gave then each a daisy stating "peace on earth". James started to laugh but suddenly stopped when he saw the glares from the girls.

"I was a characteristic switch spell, it is meant to change the characteristics of whoever is hit by it, we charmed the prefects door to hit the first person who touched the doorknob with the curse, we thought Snape would be the one to do that since he was to only one left in the compartment we didn't know that Lily would go in and I guess Lily touched the door when Snape touched the door, and they switched characteristics, Lily will hate everyone and Snape will be a love sick puppy.

By the end of the explanation the girls were furious, but they held their composure. They got up and levitated Lily out the door, but before they left they told James "Beware, we might not be able to stop Lily next time".

After they left James sat there brooding over what great friends he had that left him standing in the face of danger. As he thought that a voice screamed "He's Alive" and jumped on James, "Get of me Padfoot."…


End file.
